A method of the generic type is generally known in practice. For example, it is known to subject a vehicle seat to a manual treatment with steam after assembly of the metal structures, the upholstering thereof and the covering of the upholstery with a covering material (for example woven fabric, knitted fabric or leather). For this purpose, a nozzle which is connected via a flexible tube to a mobile steam generator is placed onto those regions of the seat cover at which folds or creases have formed as they were being covered. Under the action of the steam and a mechanical treatment (ironing) optionally taking place at the same time, the seat cover is smoothed. The seat is subsequently ready for installation in the motor vehicle.
This generally customary procedure requires intensive use of labor and is furthermore associated with the risk that, with the local, intensive action of the steam, undesirable changes occur locally to the appearance of the seat cover.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method capable of bringing about a uniform treatment of the seat cover with little outlay.